1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pantograph jacks, and more particularly to a pantograph jack for lifting and lowering a vehicle chassis or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in prior art pantograph jacks, one of a pair of upper arms and one of a pair of lower arms are pivotally mounted with each other by a cylindrical metal member. A bearing member is arranged between the metal member and a joint portion of a manually operated rod member. A spacer is arranged between the metal member and the bearing member, and having a circular arcshaped portion fitted to a cylindrical shape of the metal member at a surface contacting with the metal member and a flat surface at a surface contacting with the bearing member so as to contact the metal member to the bearing member with a plane. However, in the foregoing structure, the manufacturing cost must be increased due to that the space as an additional part is required. Furthermore, play between the spacer and the metal member may occur due to the wear thereof, whereby a rattle occurs by contacting the spacer with the metal member when the manually operated rod member is rotated so as to operate the pantograph jack.